


Nobody Deserves This

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Karezi - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat curls up and takes a while to reflect on how he got to where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Deserves This

You smile, you crack. You showed her what you could do, and you didn't get jack shit back for it. You contorted and twisted yourself in such ways you hope nobody ever has to experience before, and she passed it up. You squealed and split yourself open for her, and she turned the other cheek.

It's not fair. You don't deserve this.

And all you can do is be friendless and in your room with only yourself to talk to.

You remember the first time you saw her. She looked normal. But that's stupid to say. She wore red anime sunglasses and wore a plushie backpack. She wasn't normal. That's the worst word for her. But then she spoke, and she was even better. Lingering on her every word, you hoped she couldn't sense the smile creeping up your cheeks, sighing at the way her black hair curls around her face. 

You remember what you thought would be the last time you saw her. She slapped you in the face and you fell on your ass, steadying yourself on the desk you were sitting at. She stormed angrily out of the room. Fighting back tears, you realized just how horribly you had fucked things up with her. And how irrevocable those fuckups were. 

Then later, everything happened, and you received a note. It was written a bit like her. You followed the instructions. She was okay, and she stood on top of the stairs in her new getup, and you were covered in blood and shaking like a leaf, and then you bolted up and took one another in your arms. You were both safe. 

And then they arrived. They took your place. He took your place. It was horrible and you hate it. And all he could do was pull sly smirks out of his pocket talking to you and then turn on a heel, returning to her. 

You didn't deserve this. 

You could hole up somewhere with your computer and talk to yourself. Every day was "one of those days." Every night was sleepless, because you could only bite back tears.

You were miserable and lonely. You rarely saw anybody. When you did, you were snappy and rude. 

And then you revealed yourself. You tried in vain, standing up for yourself, clutching your wounds, blood seeping through your clothes. You were not ready to end this.

You fought for her, and it was horrible and you wish it never happened.

He was stronger. They were stronger.

And now you lie here. You haven't slept in days. You recollect. 

You open your eyes.

You are twisted and harmed. You've done what nobody should ever do.

You loved Terezi Pyrope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The creators blog is http://greyscaleminions.tumblr.com/


End file.
